La vengeance est une justice sauvage
by kateryne1
Summary: (Le titre est une citation de Francis Bacon ; je trouvais qu'elle allait bien ici.) Alors, ici est une fin alternative à mon histoire "de l'attention pas toujours positive" mais pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre :) Plus grand résumé à l'intérieur, mais Reid se fait enlevé et les parents du suspect qui s'est suicidé décide de se venger. Jusqu'à où iront-ils ? (Reid/Morgan)


Bonjour !

Ceci est une fin alternative à mon histoire précédente « de l'attention pas toujours positive ».

Et oui, déjà ! (Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus long comme délai) En plus, elle est écrite depuis hier, mais problème de connexion internet (qui est loin d'être réglé d'ailleurs, je suis connecté avec un fil en ce moment pour vous l'envoyer !)

Pour résumé les points importants pour comprendre cette suite même sans la lire, ou tout simplement pour s'en rappeler ; Reid se fait enlever par un homme amoureux de lui. Cet homme, Nick Simard, s'est suicidé quand l'équipe arrivait sur place pour « sauver » Reid (ceux qui ont lu l'histoire comprendront les guillemets XD) Il avait dit à ses parents que Reid était son petit ami et ce dernier, culpabilisant pour sa mort, lorsqu'il avait annoncé le décès aux parents, était resté dans cette théorie et avait prétendu qu'il allait quitter leur fils et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était suicidé. La mère crie ensuite sur Reid en l'insultant car elle le tient personnellement responsable de sa mort.

Ce n'était pas un point que j'avais poursuivi et j'avais envie de l'exploiter différemment, dans quelque chose de plus dramatique que ma version originale...

Autre chose importante à savoir puisque ce sera incorporé ; Reid et Morgan ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais il n'y a pas de relation établie, car personne ne l'a encore dit (bien que Reid soit déjà au courant comme je l'avais déjà laissé suggérer dans mon histoire au moment où l'on est, sachant qu'ici est comme une autre version du chapitre 10 originellement)

Je crois bien que c'est assez complet pour comprendre, et de toute manière, je répète certains éléments dans l'histoire pour que ce soit plus claire. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous apprécierez !

Toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser évidemment :)

...

 _(commence avec le point de vue de la maman de Nick Simard ; appelons-là Stéphanie XD)_

Après avoir raccroché avec ce connard de Spencer Reid, et avoir pleuré un bon coup dans les bras de son mari, elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Les insultes n'avaient pas suffi. Son sang était bouillant et son cœur palpitait encore de cette colère aveugle. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne laisserait certainement pas l'homme qui avait brisé le cœur de son fils suffisamment pour lui enlever la vie s'en tirer à bon compte.

Elle dit alors à son mari : « Harold, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ayant lui-même encore de la difficulté à le croire mais sachant que si c'était ce que sa femme avait besoin d'entendre, il pourrait le répéter milles fois, il répondit doucement : « Ma chérie... Il est parti... Nick est parti... »

Soupirant bruyamment à son absence de compréhension, Stéphanie dit sèchement : « Non ! Ce salopard ne peut pas s'en tirer indemne ! Il a tué notre bébé, notre seul bébé ! » Peu importe que leur fils avait 42 ans ou non, il restait leur bébé après tout ; c'était leur seul fils, et même si leur relation avait connu des débuts difficiles, ils avaient fait tant d'effort pour se rattraper auprès de lui dans ces dernières années et maintenant, tout était fini. Ce n'était pas juste !

Harold aurait déjà tout fait pour sa femme, mais c'était encore plus le cas en ce moment. Maintenant, elle était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, le pilier sur lequel s'accrocher. Il savait que la perte d'un enfant pourrait soit décimer un couple, soit le fortifier, et il ne laisserait pas la première option arriver ; il ferait tout ce qu'elle veut pour les garder uni car il ne pourrait pas y faire face seul, il avait besoin d'elle. Il répondit donc « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Stéphanie ? »

L'idée déjà en train de se former dans sa tête, elle répondit avec détermination : « Spencer a besoin d'être purgé ! »

...

Le matin, Reid se prépara avant de se mettre en route pour le bureau. Il y arriva et s'installa discrètement à son bureau pour remplir quelques rapports qu'il avait encore à faire car il avait pris un peu de retard dernièrement. Il salua discrètement les autres, le malaise général planant toujours mais chacun s'occupant de leurs papiers à leur bureau en tentant de le dissimuler.

Vers 10h30, ce qui ressemblait à un livreur approcha de son bureau, un colis en main en disant : « Spencer Reid ? »

À la fois curieux et perplexe face à ce que pouvait contenir la boite, ainsi de par la personne qui pourrait bien lui envoyer, il répondit « Oui, c'est moi. Savez-vous qui est le destinateur et ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Non, c'est une surprise, et la personne a dit que vous devinerez qui vous le donne vous-même en l'ouvrant. Signez ici s'il vous plait »

Reid le fit, et prit le colis en l'installant sur son bureau, reprenant sa place sur sa chaise. Il se demandait vraiment ce que c'était en regardant la boite durant un long moment, assis en face d'elle tout en jouant avec les coins de l'emballage. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas l'ouvrir, une étrange impression l'habitant mais il mit cela sur le compte de la paranoïa après ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Il finit par se décider à l'ouvrir, déchirant l'emballage et coupant le ruban adhésif retenant les coins fermés. Il commença à séparer les côtés avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre, figeant ses mouvements par le fait même.

Il aurait reconnu le bruit parmi mille. Le bruit de l'armement d'une bombe était quelque chose de singulier qui ne pouvait pas se confondre avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il regarda autour pour voir que l'immeuble grouillait d'autres employés ; agents du FBI, techniciens informatiques, gardiens de sécurité. Jamais l'immeuble ne lui avait semblé aussi rempli auparavant, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'une impression psychologique.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours pour voir toujours chacun des membres de l'équipe travaillé à leur bureau. Il aimait habituellement être dans l'open-space et d'avoir une vue sur le bureau de tout le monde mais en ce moment, il détestait l'emplacement de son bureau ; il lui semblait être totalement au milieu, le pire endroit pour faire exploser une bombe, et le reste de l'équipe lui semblait si loin, si hors de portée.

Il n'avait pas envie d'alerter un collègue qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, ayant toujours cette petite phobie de parler à quelqu'un si ce dernier n'était ni quelqu'un qu'il était proche ni un suspect à interroger. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas le choix, il dit au premier agent qui passait qu'il ne connaissait que de nom « hé, Charles ? »

S'arrêtant à côté de lui, il regarda ses yeux qui continuaient de regarder furtivement partout en étant perplexe face à son comportement. Il demanda finalement à Reid qui semblait bien plus inquiet de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, ne le connaissant pas personnellement mais l'ayant croisé suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas comme ça habituellement : « Oui, tu as un problème ? »

Se mordant les lèvres nerveusement, Reid finit par dire dans un soupir : « Oui. Appelle les démineurs et demande à faire évacuer l'immeuble. »

Portant davantage attention à la boite sur son bureau dont il tenait les rebords du dessus étroitement, il fronça les sourcils en demandant : « C'est le colis ? »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai activé le détonateur. Fais sortir tout le monde s'il te plait » Il était tellement nerveux de savoir que cela reposait sur ses doigts ; il avait déjà les mains instables de nature alors s'il fallait ajouter la fatigue et le stress, et devant tenir les rebords de la boite ensemble puisque le mécanisme semblait être lié à ça, il ne voyait même pas comment il pourrait rester immobile en tenant ces fichus côtés ensemble.

L'agent sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela rapidement les démineurs avant de composer le numéro de Cruz, ne voulant pas laisser son collègue seul, et préférant donc alerter le chef de section de la situation de cette manière.

Après cela, il demanda d'une voix calme : « comment as-tu reçu ce colis ? » Ils avaient des normes de sécurité très importante, et n'importe quel paquet passait par un détecteur avant d'être acheminer ici... Il ne voyait même pas comment cela aurait pu lui être acheminer, sachant que les gardiens auraient dû voir immédiatement ce que c'était et déclencher l'alerte.

« Comme un colis normal... Un livreur m'a fait signé avant de me le donner... » N'ayant pas besoin d'y réfléchir, ayant déjà compris de qui le colis venait, il continua rapidement : « Vous savez que j'ai été enlevé récemment ? » Après que son collègue hoche la tête, il ajouta vaguement : « je sais que ça vient de ses parents... »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment par contre ; pourquoi l'avoir envoyé au bureau du FBI ? Il aurait pu le tuer bien plus facilement en l'envoyant chez lui, s'ils tenaient à le faire exploser. Et puis, il y avait tant d'innocents ici qui n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça. Sans oublier que c'était un bureau du FBI après tout, c'était l'endroit où leur plan avait le moins de chance d'aboutir.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, ne voulant pas insister sur la question, l'agent Charles dit simplement « D'accord » Il regarda autour pour voir Cruz au second étage commencer à parler avec d'autres agents probablement sur son chemin pour le bureau de Reid.

Reid regardait autour, ayant l'impression que tout allait au ralentit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les agents courent en criant vers la sortie, chacun étant entrainé pour ces situations afin de ne pas paniquer de la sorte mais leur présence toujours aussi nombreuse le stressait encore plus. C'était comme si personne n'était encore au courant. C'était à peine si des personnes discutaient de loin sans même se hâter. Peut-être l'on ne le prenait-il même pas au sérieux ? Il pouvait déjà imaginer leur conversation si c'était le cas « le crétin croit qu'il y a une bombe dans la boite. Ouais, c'est ça ha ha »

Il dit alors à son collègue Charles, comme si c'était lui qu'il avait à convaincre : « C'est sérieux... J'ai entendu le déclic, ce n'est pas une connerie. »

« Je sais Reid, personne ne prétend le contraire. Il faut juste que tu laisses Cruz gérer, il a l'air de faire une évacuation silencieuse. »

Reid ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il pouvait encore avoir voir chacun de ses collègues qui travaillent encore tout tranquillement et se demandait quand quelqu'un les alerterait enfin. Cruz les approchait enfin, et il dit à Charles après avoir seulement salué Reid du regard : « Allez prévenir ses collègues et vous pourrez y aller après. J'ai chargé plusieurs agents de mettre au courant les autres de la situation. Je ne veux pas plus d'utilisation de téléphone à ce sujet ; si un colis piégé a pu passer nos normes de sécurité, je ne vais pas prendre de chance avec les portables »

Charles répondit simplement : « Oui monsieur » avant d'aller prévenir les coéquipiers de Reid

Cruz dit alors à Reid « comment tiens-tu ? »

« Parfaitement bien, compte tenu du fait que j'ai une bombe sous les doigts et que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a presque autant de personnes dans le bâtiment qu'avant. »

« Personne ne veut quitter tant que tout le monde n'est pas au courant de la situation. Les choses vont aller plus rapidement à partir de maintenant. Et les démineurs sont à deux minutes d'ici, c'est déjà bientôt fini »

À ce moment-là, Morgan courut vers l'endroit où il était, puisqu'il était le plus proche de son bureau, étant sur le même étage. Cruz lui laissa la place pour contribuer à faire évacuer l'immeuble. Reid soupira bruyamment dès que le chef était suffisamment loin pour dire au nouvel arrivée : « Morgan, tu dois partir. »

« Non, je reste avec toi. Tu te rappelles quand je désamorçai une bombe sous le siège d'une femme dont la voiture était piégée ? Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner mais tu as refusé, décidant de rester à côté de moi. C'est... »

Il lui coupa la parole, légèrement ennuyé : « Morgan, j'ai une mémoire eidétique, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, mais tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est la même chose. »

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Là c'est moi qui est visée par ce machin et ce sera de ma faute si tu mourrais dans cette explosion et... »

« Reid, Spencer, je t'aime. Je ne laisserai pas rien arriver, tu m'entends ? »

Résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux face au fait que ce dernier lui décide de lui avouer quelque chose dans le genre à un moment pareil, étant de toute manière déjà au courant, il répondit un peu sèchement : « Tes sentiments pour moi ne changeront rien aux probabilités de mourir ou non, tout comme si je te répondrai que je retourne tes sentiments non plus. On ne connait même pas la charge que la bombe contient, et donc l'onde de choc, sa puissance, les dégâts qu'elle pourrait faire et... »

« Beau gosse, je te le promets, rien n'arrivera. On s'en sortira. Tu me fais confiance, non ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Reid dit plus à lui-même qu'autre chose : « Ce n'était pas la manière dont je voulais mourir » Juste imaginer son corps démembré, ou plutôt en petit morceau, si ce n'est dire de la bouillie éparpillé dans la pièce, simplement parce qu'il avait reçu un colis piégé le destinant à cela, était la pire mort qu'il pouvait imaginer qu'il connaitrait. Il y avait milles manières pour mourir qu'il aurait préféré que celle-ci.

Morgan, le comprenant malgré son quasi chuchotement, se contenta de répondre : « Tu aurais parfois besoin d'être moins pessimiste »

« Je suis réaliste Derek. »

« Peu importe, c'est du pareil au même. »

Soupirant de nouveau à ce que Morgan puisse mettre le tout dans le même panier, il maugréa : « Non, c'est très différent. » Il leva alors les yeux pour voir l'enceinte pratiquement vide, n'ayant même pas remarqué que le bureau s'était finalement pratiquement vidé depuis ce temps et que le reste de l'équipe était aussi là à côté.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux avaient vu leur présence, Hotch prit Morgan à l'écart, Reid se doutant déjà que c'était pour le convaincre de sortir avec eux et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que Hotch réussirait, non pas parce qu'il tenait à être seul mais pour la sécurité de ce dernier.

Néanmoins, lorsque les deux les rejoignit de nouveau très rapidement, Morgan se replaçant à côté de lui et son patron disant doucement : « les démineurs sont à l'entrée, on se voit plus tard », il savait que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Tout ce que Reid put répondre fut « d'accord » Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pourrait dire d'autres, rien qu'à espérer que ce soit le bien le cas. S'il avait su avant de partir au travail qu'il se serait retrouvé dans cette situation, il se serait suicidé ce matin dans son appartement. Ou peut-être aurait-il juste résisté à l'envie d'ouvrir le colis. Bref, cela n'allait s'ajouter que sur sa liste des regrets.

Alors que les autres s'éloignaient, Reid prit une dernière chance pour le convaincre de quitter et regarda droit vers Morgan avant de dire « je veux que tu partes maintenant »

Le ton tout aussi déterminé, Morgan répondit : « Non. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, peu importe ce que tu me diras. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne t'ai pas finalement avoué que je t'aimais pour qu'on finisse mort en ce début de matinée. Regarde dehors, il fait soleil ; ce n'est pas une journée pour finir exploser. On passera au travers cela, et ensemble »

Reid se mordit les lèvres avant de dire : « Parfois, je te déteste vraiment Morgan »

Morgan ne fit que sourire en retour, sachant que c'était le genre de chose qu'ils se disaient depuis des années sans qu'aucun des deux ne le pense pour autant ; ils pouvaient être tous les deux têtus et ils se disaient toujours ça quand ils s'énervaient mutuellement.

Étrangement, il avait été toujours plus facile de se dire qu'ils se détestaient que de dire les trois mots qui auraient été réels, soit « je t'aime ». Il regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, et surtout de l'avoir finalement avoué dans un contexte pareil, mais il avait bien l'intention de reprendre le temps perdu plus tard une fois qu'ils seront sortis.

L'agent chargé de désamorcer la bombe s'approcha d'eux avec son équipement et Morgan se déplaça doucement pour lui laisser la place tout en se plaçant doucement derrière Reid, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là. Il savait que tout irait bien. Ce genre de situation était déjà arriver plusieurs fois et tout s'était toujours bien passé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'un bip rapide ne se fasse soudainement entendre, sa dernière pensée avant que tout ne devienne noire fut qu'il avait rompu sa promesse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni pour penser ni pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autres avant que la bombe n'explose.

...

À l'extérieur, après que le bruit de l'explosion retentit, un silence de mort régnait auprès de tous les agents. Il n'y avait aucun son, seulement une stupeur générale qui régnait. Personne ne voulait croire que la bombe avait véritablement exploser ; personne n'était encore prêt à y faire face.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, après que l'endroit ait été sécurisé et que les pompiers ont pu être sur place pour constater les dégâts, on confirma qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants ; ils avaient tous les trois étés tués sur le coup.

Garcia s'effondra sur le sol quasiment instantanément en portant la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot ; elle n'avait pas pu perdre deux de ses meilleurs amis comme ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir perdus tout court ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Pas dans la sécurité du bureau ! C'était le seul lieu où ils étaient à l'abri du danger. Elle l'était toujours dans son bureau. D'ailleurs, avait-elle toujours un bureau ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser, c'était sans importance. Elle espérait juste voir Reid et Morgan sortir en espérant que c'était une mauvaise blague ; ils souriraient, raconteraient comment ils ont pu se mettre en sûreté et qu'ils l'ont fait exploser juste pour leur foutre la trouille. Elle voulait juste continuer à s'accrocher à cet espoir vain, croire qu'elle reverrait bientôt leur visage à tous les deux.

JJ regardait Rossi, ne sachant pas quoi dire... La première chose lucide qui lui traversa l'esprit était qu'elle avait perdu le parrain de ses fils... Qu'est-ce que ferait ces derniers sans leur parrain ? Henry et Michael l'aimait tellement... Comment pourrait-elle même leur expliquer qu'ils ne le reverront plus jamais... Lorsqu'elle vit la réalisation arrivée sur le visage de Rossi et quelques larmes qui s'échappaient, elle réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas que ses fils qui avaient perdu quelqu'un ; elle avait perdu Spence, et Morgan, qu'elle aimait tous les deux considérés comme un frère... Elle regardait ensuite Garcia qui pleurait sur le sol et tous les agents qui étaient pratiquement des robots à ce stade. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté ; personne n'imaginait qu'une situation pareille pourrait se passer dans leur bureau, leur seconde maison, et c'était pourtant bien le cas. Elle laissa finalement libres court à ses propres larmes, il n'y aurait rien de plus qu'elle serait capable de faire en ce moment.

Hotch avait dû aller se mettre à l'écart peu après avoir appris la nouvelle ; la dernière chose qu'il ait dit à ses collègues étaient qu'il les verrait plus tard. Quelle idiotie ! Il connaissait les risques et s'était juste voilé la face en ne leur disant rien de plus. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour ça ; non seulement avait-il échoué à protégé deux des membres de son équipe mais il ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser vautrer dans ses émotions pour le moment. Il lui fallait être là pour le reste de son équipe, ainsi que pour arrêter les personnes ayant fait cela. Ils avaient les noms, il ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver des preuves et à aller les arrêter. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement faire tout lui-même ou les suspects seraient froidement abattus ; il n'y avait aucun doute que chacun des agents présents ici rêvaient probablement de leur coller une balle en pleine tête, sans compter le reste de son équipe qui voudraient probablement même faire pire, et il se devait de l'empêcher. Ces personnes ne méritaient pas la mort mais de pourrir en prison, car la mort serait trop douce ; ce n'était que des parents endeuillés qui avaient agis impulsivement, alors les remords les frapperaient tôt ou tard, ou il aiderait à ce sujet.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Hotch était dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Stéphanie Simard. Le mari avait refusé de parler, disant sans cesse qu'il devrait parler à sa femme et il avait compris par cela que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée et qu'il ne faisait que l'appuyé amoureusement, probablement schématique de leur couple en général.

Lorsque Hotch s'assit en face d'elle, il resta à la jauger durant un moment avant de dire : « savez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? »

« J'ai rendu justice à mon fils et j'en ait protégé d'autres de subir le même sort ! » Elle n'imaginait même pas combien de cœur ce connard aurait encore pu briser avec son assez jeune âge, et son physique, ayant pu voir une photo que son fils lui avait montrer, pour le moins attrayant.

« Non, vous avez tué deux agents fédéraux faisant partie de mon équipe » Il sortit en même temps qu'il le disait de son dossier une photo de Reid, et une autre de Morgan tout en évitant de les regarder, n'étant pas prêt pour ça avant d'ajouter au même procédé « et une personne dans l'escouade de déminage. Vous appelez cela protéger votre fils ? »

« Si des personnes ont essayé de le sauver, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi mauvais que lui ! »

« Votre fils s'est suicidé madame, et le Dr Reid avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'en empêcher »

« Il allait le quitter ! Il allait quitter mon bébé ! Vous devez être aussi taré que lui si c'est ça votre définition de tenter de l'en empêcher ! Tout est de sa putain de faute ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Hotch demanda :« Excusez-moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par qu'il allait le quitter ? »

« Vous ne saviez pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est lui qui m'a téléphoné hier pour me dire que Nick était mort et qu'il avait... mis fin à ses jours, parce qu'il allait le quitter ! Il leur a acheté une maison... parlez d'un moyen de le remercier ! »

Comprenant que la femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, Hotch répondit :« Votre fils a enlevé le Dr Reid et l'a séquestré pendant 2 jours. Il s'est suicidé parce que l'on arrivait sur place »

En colère que l'on puisse accuser son défunt fils d'une chose pareille, elle cria pratiquement : « Non, vous mentez, vous ne connaissiez pas votre agent ! »

Hotch étaya en réponse tout en gardant sa voix froide : « Il a commencé à entretenir une correspondance par courriel avec Reid, et ce dernier a refusé de le rencontrer, réponse qui n'a pas convenue à votre fils. Il a essayé de l'enlever une première fois, en échouant, avant de s'y reprendre alors que nous revenions tous d'une affaire. Il a mis en place une guetta-pan et avec une dizaine d'hommes armés pour contraindre mon équipe et moi, il a enlevé Reid. »

Le doute soudainement présent dans sa voix, Stéphanie répondit : « Spencer... Il l'a dit... C'est lui qui nous a dit qu'il allait le quitter... Pourquoi nous aurait-il menti ? »

« Il a voulu vous éviter de souffrir davantage, car il essayait toujours de protéger les autres du mieux qu'il le pouvait. » Il n'avait même pas de difficulté à croire que Reid les ait appelés lui-même pour leur annoncer le décès et soutenant cette hypothèse qu'il quitterait leur fils. Il savait que Reid avait tendance à culpabiliser pour tout, et prendre le blâme pour le suicide de cet homme pour éviter aux parents de souffrir davantage en connaissant la vérité était tout à fait son genre.

Voulant s'assurer que cette femme comprenne bien la gravité de ses gestes, Hotch ajouta : « Et vous savez pour l'autre agent dans mon équipe qui était avec lui, Morgan ? Il l'aimait, et c'est pourquoi il est resté avec lui dans tout ça. Il me l'avait dit quand je lui aie demandé de sortir du bâtiment. Pour ce qui est de l'agent démineur, il laisse derrière lui une femme et 3 enfants. J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi contente de vous, vous protégez évidemment bien le monde en tuant ce genre de personne. » Il n'avait pas pu retenir sa remarque sarcastique, elle ne méritait rien de plus.

Stéphanie tenta de se faire plus petite sur sa chaise en murmurant : « Non... Je... Je suis... tellement désolé... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se racheter, sachant tout de même que le pardon était impossible après ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose... Elle était engourdie au niveau de ses émotions, ne réalisant pas encore la portée de ses gestes, cela lui semblait trop iréel, mais elle comprenait tout de même la gravité...

Hotch lui tendit une feuille de papier avec un stylo avant de dire, ne se donnant même pas la peine de cacher le mépris dans sa voix « mettez vos aveux par écrit, et signez à la fin »

Stéphanie écrivit tout, mentionnant aussi comment elle avait payé un gardien pour accueillir le livreur à une entrée attenante, pour ne pas que son colis passe par la porte principale et déjoué ainsi les normes de sécurité. Elle avait prétendu à l'agent de sécurité que c'était un cadeau et qu'elle ne voulait pas que le destinataire ne le voit arriver avant d'être à son bureau pour maximiser la surprise, cela ne pouvant être le cas s'il passait par les contrôles puisqu'il risquait de le voir avant. Elle avait décidé de l'envoyer au sein du bureau du FBI car elle craignait de blesser un des voisins de Reid si elle l'avait envoyé chez lui, se disant qu'ainsi, elle ne blesserait pas d'innocent.

Quand elle avait tout écrit, Hotch dit en se levant, ressentant le besoin d'en rajouter : « vous savez, vous n'avez pas juste tuer 3 personnes aujourd'hui, vous avez brisé des dizaines de vies »

« Je vous demande pardon... Je suis tellement désolée... »

Hotch répondit sèchement : « Vos excuses ne changeront rien à ce que vous avez fait »

Sur ce, il sortit simplement de la pièce, les papiers bien en mains qu'il remit à Cruz en même temps que sa lettre de démission. Il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir retourner à cet étage, travailler à l'endroit même où deux des membres de son équipe les plus proches étaient morts. Simplement rester dans l'immeuble en ce moment était suffisamment pénible, il n'arriverait pas à faire plus et il le savait.

Il aurait déjà dû prendre sa retraite il y a longtemps et c'était maintenant le moment de le faire ; plus rien ne pourrait jamais être pareil, pas quand Reid et Morgan était mort pour rien et d'une manière aussi atroce. Il n'avait plus qu'à être là pour son fils Jack et être père, n'ayant plus la force pour faire autre chose maintenant.

Le reste de l'équipe remit leur démission à peine quelques heures plus tard, n'ayant pas davantage de force pour continuer après cela. Ils pensaient tous de la même manière, chacun étant brisé par cet évènement qui leur avait coûté deux membres de leur famille.

Personne ne voyait même encore comment ils pourraient continuer à vivre. Ils avaient tous eu le droit à leur retraite anticipée vu cette évènement qui était la goutte d'eau de trop dans le vase après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient déjà connu dans le passé, et qui deviendra celui dont personne ne sera capable de se relever.

Chacun des membres de l'équipe vivra le reste de leur jour avec le regret et la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné leur famille, Reid et Morgan, et le souhait d'avoir pu être là avec eux, et mourir, ensemble, comme la famille qu'ils étaient.

Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Hotch ; aucun d'entre eux ne se reverra parce que dès qu'ils se voyaient les uns les autres, tout ce qu'ils voyaient étaient le fantôme de leurs deux collègues décédés qui planeraient toujours au-dessus de leur tête.

Reid et Morgan, qui s'aimaient depuis des années, n'avaient même pas eu la chance d'être ensemble avant de mourir ; la mort ayant finalement été le point de leur rencontre, et synonyme d'années perdues à tourner en rond et qui ne pourront jamais aboutir à rien parce qu'il était trop tard maintenant.

Des dizaines d'autres agents avaient démissionnés peu de temps après parce que cet évènement avait détruit pour toujours l'illusion de sécurité que donnait le bureau du FBI, et que plus personne ne se sentait réellement en sûreté là-bas. Une profonde tristesse régnait toujours dans l'enceinte, ou plutôt, dans le cœur de tous les agents, même pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ce jour-là ; ce n'était pas seulement le fait d'avoir perdu des collègues, cela arrivant dans leur travail, mais aussi du deuil d'avoir perdu le sentiment que le bureau était comme leur seconde maison, avant que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un colis piégé ne vienne tout chamboulé.

À peines quelques semaines après avoir été condamné à la prison à vie, Stéphanie et Harold Simard s'était pendus dans leur cellule parce qu'aucun n'était arrivé à surmonter la culpabilité de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

La vie n'avait pas de sens ; une famille composée de trois personnes d'essentiellement bien avait tous finis par se suicider. Trois hommes dont la carrière étaient de sauver des vies étaient morts parce que un avait décidé de tenter de protéger de son mieux ceux qui avaient fini par le tuer, avec deux autres personnes, d'une manière horrible. Une équipe complète, les membres restants du BAU, ou plutôt la famille qui les composait, avait été entièrement démembrée. Des dizaines de carrières, et d'âmes, brisées. Le FBI changé pour toujours. Tout cela, par un simple colis piégé... Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il même croire à la justice après ça ?

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; la justice, la famille, le bonheur ; tout n'était qu'illusion éphémère.

FIN

...

Alors voilà pour cette fin alternative ! Comment était-ce ? Et ceux qui ont lu la fin originale, laquelle avez-vous préféré ?

Petites précisions :

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire le mari au pied de sa femme et non le contraire, c'est tout simplement car c'est la mère qui crie sur Reid dans l'histoire et aussi, que je n'avais pas envie de faire le contraire car la femme obéissante, pas que je juge cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, est simplement trop classique et je n'en avais pas envie.

Aussi, par rapport au mot « purger », je fais référence à l'aspect de purifier, et plus précisément au caractère purifique des flammes en quelque sorte (basé sur le sens religieux). Je voulais laisser un indice de la manière qu'elle voulait le tuer sans pour autant dire « je vais le faire exploser ! » Je ne sais pas si c'est clair, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était important et vous avez apparemment réussi à terminer de toute manière XD

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère pouvoir vous dire à la prochaine ^^


End file.
